Tyler
Tyler Bruce 'is another main character of the story besides Eden. Tyler is a very complicated person, considering his childhood was hard. Tyler makes his first impression at the first summer barbecue held in the Bruce-Munro household at the beginning of summer. He storms in with a terrible attitude. Eden then realizes as the day goes on, that he is quiet, and when he is not, he is answering back, and saying mean things. We then realize he is into a bad lifestyle, ''meaning his hobbies include getting drunk, getting high, and starting fights. In the first book, Tyler is the boyfriend of Tiffani, but only because it benefits his whole reputation. This whole reputation includes not giving a fuck about anything, and living his fake best life, with "Tyler Bruce". It is then revealed this is just an act he puts up so that no one realizes how broken he is inside. We come to learn all of this is because of his fucked-up childhood thanks to his Dad. He gets high and gets drunk to distract himself and forget only for a few hours that his life is a mess. Physical Appearance Tyler is described by Eden to be tall with a tan-sunkissed complexion, dark hair, and dark eyebrows. We come to learn that this is because of his Hispanic genes, even though he is like, an eighth. Tyler has beautiful emerald-green eyes and dark eyelashes ontop. He has a tattoo on his right shoulderblade, reading Guerrero, which is Spanish for fighter. Eden later described him as what an Ambercrombie model would look like. Early Life- What happened Ok, so, in the first book, we learn from many people that Tyler was born when their parents were only teenagers, just as old as he was then. So Ella (his mom) and Peter (his dad), had to figure it out. They didn't drop out though, they finished college, his mom went through law school and was then a successful lawyer, and his dad put his own company, all the way down the East Coast, called ''Grayson's. '''''The company did well at first, but when Tyler was only 8, it started failing. His dad came home from work one day, Ella was at work and his brother's whereabouts were also unknown, and so his dad went upstairs and took it out on him. This went on from once a week to once a night, for 4 years straight. Jamie and Chase were clueless, not even talking about Ella. And so Tyler was broken, including his bones, and frequent visits to the doctor were becoming annoying. It was now normal to go to school with casts and bruises, letting everyone know falsely, that he fell or got beat up by a friend. Until one night, when Tyler was 12, he answered back to his dad, cried out for his own life and tried yo fight ack, but nothing helped, he clacked out that day, and he woke up in the hospital. The news came to him that Jamie caught his Dad beating Tyler that night, and called the police. His Dad was arrested that same night and the case didn't go to trial because he pleaded guilty. No one ever found out about the truth, and he lied to everyone telling them his Dad was in jail for car theft. So when Eden came for the summer, secrets were still hidden and he confessed to her that he likes to get himself high and drunk, to distract himself from his shitty life, the one his dad made him have, with constant antidepressants and fake smiles and shit.